If Tomorrow Never Comes
by NessaRose89
Summary: Lucy Gilmore has been dreaming of Mystic Falls for years. She isn't crazy, no matter what they tell her. How does she know about a place she's never seen? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, and I don't make any money off of this story. I do own Lucy, who is the main character in this (she's also my cat, I just like the name!)

When it came to his brother, there was one name Stefan knew never to mention. Lucy Gilbert. Over the years, Stefan had actually seen his brother flinch twice when the name Lucy was mentioned.

Lucy Gilbert. Oldest daughter of John Gilbert, best friend of Damon, pseudo sister of Stefan. Until, of course, it had become Lucy Salvatore, wife of Damon and sister-in-law to Stefan. It hadn't been a surprise, everyone had expected it to happen. Of course, no one expected what happened next.

Katherine was already living with them when Damon arrived home from school. Hell, Katherine had been a guest at the wedding. But Stefan saw how Katherine would watch Damon and Lucy when they were together. Back then, he had thought it was just because she wanted a relationship like the one they had. The kind that you knew the other person would love you no matter what.

Now he knew it was because she wanted Damon.

They were happily married for two months- well, as happy as the two of them could be. They fought. They fought constantly, but that was the way their relationship had always worked. As kids, Damon Salvatore and Lucy Gilbert had fought constantly, usually resulting in injury to one party, or both. Father had taken a strap to Damon more than once over it, and Stefan knew Lucy's mother had been livid with her daughter. As they got older, the two of them had become inseparable, friends, but the arguing had never stopped.

It was after one of their many arguments that Lucy had disappeared.

It was like any other argument. Later, when you asked Damon what it had been about, he wouldn't be able to remember. It had started out over something stupid, as they all did, and had ended with Lucy going to see her family for the afternoon.

Only she had never arrived. The town searched for weeks, only to never find any sign of Lucy Salvatore. And the people turned on one person. Damon.

Wherever Damon went, he was subjected to whispers and accusations. Everyone believed he was involved in Lucy's disappearance. No one cared that Damon was a complete wreck over his missing wife. No one believed it was real.

And then, when it got to be too much, Damon left to join the Civil War. Which only made everyone even more certain that he was to blame.

Damon returned after a few months. It didn't take Stefan long to realize his brother had changed greatly. Stefan never knew if it was the war, or losing Lucy that had changed him. He didn't think he would ever find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, and I don't make any money off of this story. I do own Lucy, who is the main character in this (she's also my cat, I just like the name!)

Lucy had been dreaming of Mystic Falls since she was eleven years old. She dreamed of things that she shouldn't know about, of people she had never met. She always knew that one day she would end up here. Even if she didn't want too.

She was twenty when she finally realized she couldn't put it off any longer. The dreams were becoming more frequent, more intense. And she wanted them to stop.

She knew it was crazy – her parents had sent her to enough therapists for her to know it wasn't normal. Bi-Polar, Delusional Disorder, Stress – they always had a different diagnosis, a different type of medication for her to try. None of them ever helped.

She had hoped that by seeing the town, she would be able to convince herself that there wasn't anything to it. It would be completely different than she dreamed, and that would stop everything. But as she drove through town, there were familiar buildings, landmarks. And when something wasn't familiar, she _knew_ what should have been there. A field, or an old bakery.

Great, just what she needed. To come here and become even crazier.

With an aggravated sigh, she quickly pulled into the first hotel parking lot she saw. If she was going to be here awhile, and for some reason she thought she was, might as well find a place to stay.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young woman asked brightly the moment she walked in.

"I need a room."

"And how long will you be staying with us?" The woman asked with a bright smile, quickly looking down at her computer.

Lucy paused. How long did she plan to be here? Until she could convince herself that dreams _were not real._ "Uh, that's undecided."

The woman stopped typing for a moment, looking up at Lucy with a frown on her face. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem… are you looking for something? I've lived here all my life. Maybe I could help?"

And with that simple question, a name flew into Lucy's head. It seemed to echo, making it impossible for her to think of anything else. Her mouth opened and it slipped out before she could stop herself. "Salvatore."

The woman's smile grew fixed. "Salvatore? There is the old Salvatore Boarding house. It's now the personal home of the Salvatore family."

Lucy nodded, her throat growing tight. Salvatore? Where had that come from? Maybe she had seen it on a sign or something driving in? She was grasping, and she knew it, but there had to be a reasonable explanation to why she knew that name. "So, are you looking for Stefan or Damon?" The woman asked, her eyes narrowing as she studied Lucy's face.

The names seemed to ring around in Lucy's head, much like Salvatore had done only a moment before. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to respond to the question. "Uh, I don't know."

The woman's frown grew more pronounced as she handed Lucy the room key. "If I were you, I would find Stefan. He's the nicest of the two. Damon is – well, just stay away from Damon."

Lucy nodded, quickly taking the room key from the woman's hand. "Thanks for your help."

The woman nodded, her eyes still narrowed. Lucy quickly made her way toward her room, not wanting to deal with the woman's odd behavior anymore.

She settled into the room quickly before leaving once again. Maybe if she walked around town, she could find some hint to why those names sounded so familiar. Plus, she didn't want to ask the woman for directions to the Salvatore house.

The walk was harder than she thought, having to stop several times to stare at something that seemed to be eerily familiar. It was during one of these moments that a man in his mid-thirties stopped beside here. "Are you alright?"

Lucy turned to the man quickly, a blush staining her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just a little lost."

The man seemed to relax at that, smiling down at her softly. "Did you just move here?"

"Just visiting," Lucy replied with a smile.

"Ah. Well, do you need directions?"

Lucy hesitated, remembering the woman's reaction at the hotel. What the hell, it wasn't like she ever had to see these people again. "Actually, could you tell me how to get to the Salvatore house?"

The man froze completely, his eyes darkening. "Why would you need to see the Salvatores?"

"Not the Salvatores," Lucy corrected quickly, "just the house."

The man studied her for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Slowly, he nodded. "Alright, and why is that?"

Lucy shrugged, suddenly tired of the questions. Might as well tell the truth. "I have no idea."

The man fought back a smile as he pulled a cellphone from his pocket. "Alright, hold on a moment."

Lucy briefly considered running away when the man put the phone up to his ear? What if he was calling the police? "Damon?" The man asked, making Lucy's eyes widen. Wasn't that the name of the man the woman at the hotel told her to stay away from? "-I know I can't just bring anyone to your house – no, I don't think so. Normal." Normal? What the hell? "No! Come on, Damon!" A moment later, the man placed the phone back in his pocket and motioned to a nearby car. "I'll drive you. It's too far to walk."

Lucy followed the man, for some reason trusting him. Somewhere in her mind, a voice was screaming Stranger Danger! But she didn't listen to it. Hopefully she wouldn't regret it. "I'm Alaric, by the way."

"Lucy."

It was a short drive, though it would have been a long walk, and soon enough Lucy found herself sitting in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. She frowned as she looked at it. She felt a faint sense of recognition, but it wasn't as strong as some of the others she had seen in town. Somehow, she had expected it to be… bigger. Like a breakthrough or something.

She slid out of the passenger seat, following Alaric to the front door. "Just – be careful around Damon." Alaric warned before knocking.

The door opened quickly, not giving Lucy enough time to ask Alaric what he meant by that statement. "So, who is it that wants to see-" The man started, only to meet Lucy's eyes and freeze.

Lucy took the moment to study the man in front of her. He was extremely handsome, with shaggy, dark hair, and light eyes. Lucy felt her breath hitch slightly as she stared at him.

That wasn't all. That feeling of complete recognition, the one that she had thought was missing when she saw the house? She just got it. With this man. A man she had never seen before and couldn't be that much older than her.

"Damon?" Another voice questioned from inside. Lucy's eyes snapped to the side as another young man came to stand beside the first. "What-" He also stopped talking, only to look at Lucy with his mouth hanging open.

The first man- Damon – had broken out of his daze and was now staring at Lucy with a completely closed off expression.

"Uh, this is Lucy. She was interested in seeing your house," Alaric said, looking from the two Salvatore's to Lucy with narrowed eyes.

"Lucy?" The second man asked softly, taking a small step forward.

Lucy stepped back, suddenly feeling panicked. No! This was supposed to help her – not make here worse! "Uh, I don't think I want to see it anymore," She said softly, swallowing hard.

"Lucy what?" Damon demanded, his jaw clenched.

Lucy cleared her throat, suddenly not knowing how to answer the question. "Uh-" Gilbert. Salvatore. No – those weren't right – what the hell! "Gilmore. Lucy Gilmore."

There was a pause as Alaric and the other man – who had to be Stefan – stared at Damon. Alaric in confusion and Stefan – well, Lucy wasn't sure what the expression on his face was. "And why did you want to see this house?" Damon snapped.

Lucy shook her head slowly, "Uh, the woman at the hotel mentioned it."

There was silence once again, only to be broken from yet another voice from inside the house. "Stefan? Everything okay?"

A pretty girl with dark hair and eyes appeared beside the men, a frown on her face. Lucy instantly felt like running, like she desperately needed to get _away_. She must have made a sound, because everyone's eyes snapped to her once again. Lucy saw Damon and Stefan trade a quick look before looking at the girl once again.

"Elena, this is Lucy," Alaric said quickly, obviously trying to ease the tension. "She's passing through town."

Elena. No, that wasn't right.

"Hello-"

"How long will you be here?" Damon cut in, his jaw clenched once more and his hands in fists.

"I'm not sure."

"What will you do here?"

"I don't know."

"So, you just showed up in Mystic Falls without any reason, with no idea how long you'll be?"

Lucy felt her eyes narrow and her hands come up to rest on her hips. "Sorry, I didn't know I had to clear by schedule with you."

Instantly, Damon's eyes flashed. Lucy saw Stefan blink in surprise. "Nothing you have said explains why you're so interested in my house."

"It isn't your house, it's the Boarding house. Shouldn't you be at the Manor?" The words flew out of Lucy's mouth before she could even think them. She blinked in surprise as Damon and Stefan's mouths fell open once again. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said that."

"The Salvatore Manor burnt down over a hundred years ago," Stefan said softly, his eyes calculating. "How did you possibly know about it?"

"I don't know why I said that." Lucy repeated, backing away from the people staring at her. "Anyway, I think I should just go."

"I think we need to know why you have appeared in Mystic Falls and why you felt…compelled to see the Boarding House in the first place." Damon replied instantly, a scowl on his face.

Lucy glared. "Trust me, this isn't anything new. Call my therapist."

"Therapist?" Elena asked cautiously, moving behind Stefan.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Maybe if she just told them, they would leave her alone. They would think she was crazy, but that certainly wasn't anything new. "I'm not going to take a knife out and stab you," she snapped, unknowingly rubbing a spot on her chest that suddenly hurt. "They call it a Delusion Disorder."

"A Delusion Disorder." Alaric repeated slowly.

Lucy shrugged before answering. "Dreams of places I've never seen, people I've never met. I felt like I needed to come to Mystic Falls, so I did. I was at the hotel when the name Salvatore popped into my head and the woman said to go to the Salvatore Boarding House. So here I am."

Now they were all staring at her with wide eyes. Elena was the first to look away, her eyes looking from Stefan to Damon quickly, as if she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Finally, Stefan spoke, "I think you had better come in."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uh, hi? Sorry! Completely forgot about this story! Hope you like this part!

Lucy backed away quickly, shaking her head. "No, that's alright. I should be going."

"Where?" Damon drawled, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed tightly over his chest, "You just admitted to not having any plans when you were here. I think you can spare a few minutes."

Lucy's eyes darted to Stefan, but he looked just as stubborn. Slowly, he pushed the door open widely and motioned for Lucy to come closer. Lucy looked at Elena – but she felt her heart jump wildly and her throat run dry. She had to stay far, far away from that girl… she couldn't be alone with her.

"Lucy?" Alaric asked softly, his eyes following hers to rest on Elena. "Everything alright?"

Lucy felt herself start to nod, but quickly changed it, shaking her head instead. "Can we please leave?"

"Nope," Damon said quickly, cutting off whatever reply Alaric was about to give. Alaric glared at the other man, but Damon focused his eyes on Lucy. "Unless you want to have an extremely uncomfortable conversation out here where anyone can hear us, I suggest that you come inside." He turned around, once again disappearing from view.

"Elena, call Bonnie." Stefan said, his eyes also focused on the woman in front of him, "We might need her."

"Who is Bonnie?" Lucy asked quickly as Elena took out her phone and placed it to her ear. "What is going on?"

Stefan didn't reply, just turned and walked inside the house, Elena trailing after him. Lucy turned to Alaric, ready to demand answers, but he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, I have no idea. Only one way to find out though."

Lucy looked at him, then at the house, before letting out a deep sigh. She came here wanting answers, she wasn't going to run away now that she might have a chance of getting some. "I guess I go in," She muttered, walking into the house and ignoring the chuckle Alaric let out behind her.

Lucy walked into the house, ignoring everything around her as Alaric told her where to go. Finally, she entered a big room where she saw Stefan and Elena perched on a couch. Damon was pacing back and forth, a glass filled with amber liquid in his hand. He paused as Lucy walked into the room, then brought the glass to his lips and swallowing what was left.

"We have a friend coming soon," Stefan said slowly, motioning for Lucy to sit on the couch opposite of the one he and Elena were on. "We can start when she gets here."

"Start what, exactly?" Lucy demanded, sinking down onto the couch with Alaric beside her.

Damon let out a dry laugh, "Start what, she says. Like she hasn't just-"

"Damon," Stefan snapped, glaring at his brother.

They all sat in silence for a moment – well, Damon continued pacing – when Elena cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So… how old are you, Lucy?"

"Twenty," Lucy answered slowly. This girl really needed to work on her small talk.

"So, Lucy, what is it you do? Work wise." Alaric said quickly, at least trying to make conversation.

Lucy shrugged, her eyes slowly taking in the details of the room, "I was in college until last month – probably won't be going back."

"Why not?"

Lucy frowned at the question. Because I don't want to be there? Because I just keep seeing visions of this place? Because the thought of staying away any longer felt like it was going to kill me?

"No clue," Lucy finally settled on, a frown on her face.

Alaric frowned, obviously confused, but was saved from saying anything else by the arrival of another girl. She looked to be the same age as Elena, with dark skin and hair. Her dark brown eyes flew to Lucy's for a moment, before a frown took over her features. "What is going on?"

"We're about to find out," Elena said, shrugging her shoulders. "They wanted to wait for you."

This just made the frown on the girls face grown more pronounced. "Alright. I'm Bonnie," she said to Lucy.

"Lucy."

"Okay, enough. What the hell is going on?" Damon snarled, no longer pacing.

Lucy felt irrational anger welling in her chest. "How the hell should I know? Apparently you know more than I do!"

"I don't know a damn thing about –"

"Well maybe you should –"

"- showing up out of nowhere after – "

"-no clue who the hell –"

"-asking about the damn house-"

" –acting like I did this to hurt you-"

"Enough!" Stefan snapped, shifting his glare between the two of them. Bonnie, Elena, and Alaric were all sitting in shock, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. "I swear, acting like children all over again," Stefan muttered to himself.

"What is going on?" Bonnie asked finally, shaking her head.

"We should start from the beginning," Stefan said quickly, turning to Lucy, "You said you had a feeling you needed to come to Mystic Falls?"

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes. This was not what she wanted to do, talk to a room of strangers about her… issues. But, what the hell? It wasn't like she was ever going to see any of them again. "I started dreaming of Mystic Falls when I was eleven. Things I've never seen, people I've never met. I never really remembered all that much when I woke up, except for the name. I told my parents and they took me to therapists-"

"Therapists? More than one?" Alaric broke in.

"Nothing they tried ever seemed to work," Lucy explained quickly, "So they would try someone else. It continued until I moved out to go to college. But, then they just got worse. I knew I needed come here, so I did. That's it."

"When I saw you today… you were staring a building."

Lucy nodded slowly, "It was a clothes shop."

"So?" Elena asked, staring at Lucy like she was mental.

"It used to be a bakery."

Damon let out a startled cough, shaking his head. "This is impossible."

"This is Mystic Falls, nothing is impossible." Stefan reminded his brother.

"I have no idea what is going on." Lucy broke in, frowning at the brothers.

"Why did you come to our house?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, what was the big deal? "The woman at the hotel asked me if I was looking for something and the name just kind of… rang in my head."

They all blinked, "Rang in your head," Damon repeated, eyebrows shooting up.

"Like an echo."

"Alright then."

"Lucy, earlier when Damon asked you your last name, you hesitated. Why?" Stefan broke in quickly.

Lucy felt her face flush for a moment. He noticed that? "Uh, I couldn't remember."

"You couldn't remember your last name?" Damon snarked.

"Was it that you couldn't remember… or that you almost said another name?" Stefan asked, his eyes staring straight into Lucy's.

Lucy winced. How the hell did he know that? "How did you-"

"What name was it?"

"Gilbert." Lucy snapped back, not noticing Elena jump in surprise. "Salvatore."

There was a sound of breaking glass and everyone turned to Damon, who was staring at Lucy with a look of… almost horror on his face. "Well," Stefan said, shaking his head at his brother, "I don't think she's a doppelganger."

"A what?"

"You thought she was a doppelganger?" Elena broke in, shocked, "Of who? Is that why you're both freaking out?"

Freaking out? This was them freaking out? Huh.

"A doppelganger of Lucy Gilbert." Stefan said quickly, ignoring the glare his brother threw him at the name, "Daughter of John Gilbert."

"I didn't know John Gilbert had a daughter," Elena frowned.

"Lucy was married for two months before she went missing. Everyone assumed she was dead." Stefan hesitated for a moment, "It was what started John's fascination with vampires."

Vampires. Lucy had a sudden feeling of teeth tearing into her neck, knowing she was going to die. Knowing she would never see him again- Her hand flew to her neck, pressing down to stop the sudden pain she felt. There was nothing there.

The action didn't go unnoticed. Both Damon and Stefan were staring at her in almost shock. "Married to who?" Bonnie asked quietly, having already put the pieces together. Elena, however, had not. And she needed to hear it.

Stefan glanced at his brother before taking a deep breath. "Married to Damon Salvatore."

Elena jumped to her feet, her eyes flying to Damon then Stefan and back again. "What? You were married? How? What about Katherine?"

Katherine. Lucy felt her eyes roll back in her head at the name. A face flashed before her eyes – Elena's face. But her mouth was twisted into a sneer, her dark hair curled tightly. It was Elena… but it wasn't Elena.

"Lucy?" Alaric asked softly, making Lucy's eyes fly open. Everyone was staring at her. Elena and Bonnie with their mouths hanging open. Stefan with a frown. She couldn't make herself look at Damon. She couldn't.

"I have to go." She said quickly, jumping to her feet and walking out of the boarding house.


End file.
